<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together We Stand by Avengers_Whore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134412">Together We Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore'>Avengers_Whore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind in the Daylight [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, CEO Peter Parker, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Kid Sarah Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Role Reversal, Seriously guys, Soft Peter Parker, Tony's a soft babe, Uncle Steeb, aunt nat, soft tony stark, supportive peter parker, that also needs to be a tag, that needs to be a tag, who likes dresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, quick shut-eye and when you wake up, dinner will be ready,” the older omega told him when the boy whined about being hungry. “You want juice before your nap?”</p>
<p>“Yes, p’ease,” the pup mumbled, rubbing at his eye tiredly. Peter smiled and laid the boy down on the loveseat next to Harley, draping one of the spare blankets over him and then tucking another one under the toddler’s head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind in the Daylight [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together We Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think, baby? Does that fit?” Peter asked the boy as he adjusted the overall shorts on his pup’s little body. The pair were out running errands and getting a little shopping done and he couldn’t help wanting to buy new clothes for Tony. Summer was fast approaching so now they were getting ready for it.</p>
<p>That meant basically a whole new wardrobe because Peter just couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, mommy,” Tony murmured, letting his mother fiddle with his clothes. His eyes were drawn to a couple of play-safe dresses on one of the racks. They came in all sorts of colors but he specifically liked the red one.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? What are you looking at, sweet boy?” Peter asked curiously, running a hand through his pup’s curls. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and spotted the dresses. Realization dawned on his face and he smiled. He stood up and walked over, picking out the red one.</p>
<p>Tony flushed and looked away shyly. They’d never gotten any dresses or skirts before, just jeans and overalls and shorts. He’d never seen his mommy wear dresses, just his aunts.</p>
<p>“Back in the changing room, let’s see if this one fits,” the older omega purred affectionately. He herded the boy back into the stall and closed the door, helping his baby out of the overalls and into the dress. It was a cute little cotton dress that had a pocket right on the front. It had one-inch straps that went over the shoulders and cute little buttons to attach the straps to the dress.</p>
<p>Tony looked in the mirror and a small smile appeared on his face as he fiddled with the hem. A light purr erupted from his throat and Peter wrapped his arms around the pup, nuzzling the side of his head and kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>“You look so cute. If I’d known you’d like dresses, I would’ve gotten you more,” the older brunet told him softly. “Let’s get you into your other clothes and then we’ll pick out some more.”</p>
<p>“Okay, mommy,” Tony said shyly, his cheeks practically stained a dark pink. They changed him back into his shorts and his Spider-Man t-shirt before heading out into the store again. They picked out a few more dresses and a denim overall skirt along with a new pair of sneakers before heading out.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s head back to the tower. PB&amp;J for snack time?” Peter asked as he led the boy over to their town car. The bags went in first before Peter strapped the toddler into his carseat, kissing his forehead before getting in on the other side. “Tower, please.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Parker,” the driver answered before pulling out into New York traffic.</p>
<p>“Can I have juice too?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweet boy. Then we can show everyone your new clothes,” the older omega purred.</p>
<p>“Do… Do you think Jim will like ‘em?” Tony asked softly.</p>
<p>“I know he will. He’s such a nice boy, Tony, you don’t have anything to worry about,” Peter told him with a big smile. “And I already sent the pics to his mom.”</p>
<p>“And- And Harley?”</p>
<p>“Silly boy, everyone’s going to tell you exactly how cute you look. You’ll see, we’ll have a whole fashion show.”</p>
<p>Which is exactly what happened when they got home. Peter and Steve rearranged the furniture in the common room and rolled out some spare blankets for a makeshift runway. The whole team gathered on the couches, plus Pepper and Harley, and Karen played runway music over the speakers.</p>
<p>“Okay, Tony, ready when you are,” Peter called from his spot next to Harley on the loveseat. It was a minute or two before they heard the bathroom door open and a shy pup peek his head around the corner. The whole team nodded encouragingly at him and he came out.</p>
<p>He was wearing a yellow dress with white polka dots all over it. It poofed out a little at the hips and it spun out when the pup gave a twirl. He blushed when everyone clapped and covered his face with his hands.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, <em>Antoshka</em>,” Natasha purred, smiling warmly at the boy.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Auntie Nat,” Tony murmured before he turned tail and ran back to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“He’s so damn cute, I’m gonna cry,” Clint sighed, swirling the wine in his glass.</p>
<p>“And he’s all mine,” Peter trilled, preening with pride. Everyone looked back up when the bathroom door opened again and the pup came out in red, denim overalls over a yellow t-shirt. He looked a little less shy now, ready to walk in front of his aunts and uncles. This time he struck a little pose in front of them and smiled at the chuckles he got.</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon went like, with Tony trying on all of his new clothes and showing them off to all of his favorite people. By the time they were done, it was time for dinner and the boy had missed his nap and his snack. Peter picked him up into his arms and nuzzled him.</p>
<p>“Okay, quick shut-eye and when you wake up, dinner will be ready,” the older omega told him when the boy whined about being hungry. “You want juice before your nap?”</p>
<p>“Yes, p’ease,” the pup mumbled, rubbing at his eye tiredly. Peter smiled and laid the boy down on the loveseat next to Harley, draping one of the spare blankets over him and then tucking another one under the toddler’s head.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back with your juice.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded tiredly and started purring when he felt a hand playing with his curls. His mommy came back a moment later with his sippy cup filled with apple juice and handed it over to him, both of the adults watching him sip it happily.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hey, Peter, can we talk?” Steve asked as he worked on dinner, turning his head to look at the omega over his shoulder. The brunet was chopping vegetables and occasionally sipping from his wine.</p>
<p>“We’re talking right now, Steve,” Peter joked as he looked up from the veggies.</p>
<p>“Right, uh, I wanted to ask about toddler-proofing mine and Nat’s floor. Yours is done so nicely, I just wanted a list or something,” the alpha told him with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“Really? You guys are going through with it?” Peter asked excitedly, putting down the knife and turning to face the alpha fully. “Steve, that’s so exciting!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the little girl I carried out of there… her name is Sarah, so…”</p>
<p>“Your mom… shit, Steve, that’s gotta be fate or something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what Nat and I were thinking. We’ve been talking to the case worker and she’s more than willing to work with us,” Steve told him. He couldn’t help the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you both. I’ll send over the list I used and if you need any help, I’m more than happy to come down,” Peter chirruped excitedly, picking up his phone to text the list to both Steve and Natasha. “When does she get here?”</p>
<p>“Next week. We want her to be comfortable and then we can ask about adopting her.”</p>
<p>“I can’t even contain how excited I am. Play dates! Tony’s so shy and Jim can’t be over all the time, it’ll be great to have another pup here,” the younger man exclaimed, practically squealing as he bounced in place.</p>
<p>“Not at first, Pete, okay? Let her settle in,” the alpha said with a chuckle before he turned back to dinner.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. Here are the veggies,” Peter said, grabbing the cutting board and handing it over. “Alright, I am taking this wine bottle and gossipping with the other omegas. Call when dinner’s ready.”</p>
<p>“What is it about omegas and wine?” Steve muttered incredulously, watching Peter take the bottle out to the common room.</p>
<p>“Alright, you’re being banished,” Peter told Harley as he approached the loveseat where his pup was still napping next to the alpha. Natasha and Clint were on the couch still, nursing their own glasses of wine. “Omegas only.”</p>
<p>“How rude, I wanted to hang out with Tony,” Harley argued.</p>
<p>“Too bad, you can put him to bed later. I’m sure there’s still work to be done at the office that Pepper’s been hounding you about.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed and nodded his head. He got up and left through the elevator, leaving Peter, Nat, and Clint to drink their wine while Tony napped. The trio talked for awhile before Clint went to check on dinner.</p>
<p>“So Steve told me about the girl,” Peter said softly, taking a sip of his wine.</p>
<p>“Of course he did,” Natasha replied with a roll of her eyes. “He can’t keep a secret for shit.”</p>
<p>“Technically Tony spilled the beans about your relationship,” the younger man told her with a chuckle. “Are you excited?”</p>
<p>“I am. You already know what the Red Room did, so… this is my chance,” she told him, giving a small shrug. She downed the rest of the wine in her glass and then set the glass aside on the table. “Steve deserves a family. I want to give him one.”</p>
<p>“Steve has a family, Nat. You guys are just making it a little bigger,” Peter said, hugging the older omega. He kissed her cheek and purred happily.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A week and a half later, Tony and Jim were playing in the playroom in the penthouse. They were building what looked like a whole city out of the countless legos Tony had, using their imaginations as they played. Both pups looked up when someone knocked on the threshold and found Peter standing there.</p>
<p>“Hey, you two. Having fun?” Peter asked as he walked over, carefully maneuvering around the plastic city.</p>
<p>“Yeah, mommy. Can we have juice?”</p>
<p>“Of course, baby boy. Before that, though, I have a question for you both.”</p>
<p>“What is it, Mr. Parker?” Jim asked politely.</p>
<p>“Steve, Nat, and I were wondering if it would be alright for Sarah to come play with you boys, since she’s all settled in now,” the older brunet said, running his hand through his pup’s curls.</p>
<p>“Sure!” Tony chirruped, smiling and purring at the affection. “Bring juice for Sarah too! Please!”</p>
<p>Both Jim and Peter laughed softly before the older omega nodded his head and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with the juice boxes with Nat at his side, a little blonde girl in her arms. The other pup was the same age as Tony, maybe a little younger by a month or two.</p>
<p>And she had the most adorable pair of glasses on her pale face.</p>
<p>Natasha carried her in and carefully set her down by the boys, purring soothingly to the girl. Peter brought the juices over and handed one to each pup, kissing their heads.</p>
<p>“Call if you need anything,” Natasha said, smiling at the pups before following Peter out of the playroom. Sarah whimpered softly as she watched her new mommy go before turning to Tony and Jim with wary eyes. She sniffed the air and looked at Tony specifically now, clearly recognizing his scent despite the fact he was healthy and clean now.</p>
<p>“My name’s Tony and this is my bestest friend Jim,” Tony said with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You- You were there,” Sarah whispered nervously, taking a small sip from her juice box.</p>
<p>“Mmhm,” the brunet hummed. “My mommy saved me.”</p>
<p>The blonde girl nodded her head but didn’t say anything more. After a few minutes of silence, Jim and Tony went back to playing with their legos. Sometimes they’d try to encourage her to play but otherwise, Sarah was content to watch the boys build their little, colorful city. They played all the way up until Roberta came to collect her son and then Tony moved onto something else.</p>
<p>Dolls.</p>
<p>He <em>loved</em> the dolls his mommy and Harley had gotten for him and if Sarah wasn’t interested in legos, then maybe she’d like to play with dolls. He picked up all of the little, stray bricks and put them away before starting to pull all of his dolls out of the toy chest.</p>
<p>“Sarah, do you wanna play dolls with me? You can pick which one you want,” Tony said, smiling as he laid them all out. The other pup crawled over and looked over the dolls before shyly picking a redheaded doll up. The doll reminded her of her new mommy.</p>
<p>“Can I play with this one?” Sarah asked softly.</p>
<p>“You can have her. I don’t have money so I can’t buy you anythin’ but I can give you somethin’,” the older boy stated with a big grin. He picked up one of the other dolls and then started digging through the box of outfits. He didn’t even notice the other pup staring at him in awe.</p>
<p>Or know that Peter and Natasha were crying grossly into each other’s shoulders as they watched Karen’s camera feed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The best part about having pups in the tower is that Peter could now watch Disney movies without getting teased by his teammates or Harley. He and Tony would watch every Disney movie ever created on Friday nights and that night was no exception. Harley had joined them for the night and the trio were laid out in a pile on the couch.</p>
<p>Harley lay flat on his back, his head propped up against a pillow. Laid out on top of him, face down, was Peter. The omega’s arms were tucked under the blond’s warm body and his head was resting on his broad chest. He was purring ever so softly against the other man’s body.</p>
<p>And then laid out on top of Peter’s back was Tony who was already fast asleep despite the fact he’d been singing along to The Lion King not even five minutes before. He was emitting soft, little snores that vibrated ever so lightly against the omega’s back.</p>
<p>They were all content in the dimly lit room, though neither of the adults was paying full attention to the movie. Rather Harley had his eyes on Peter, gently running his hands along the brunet’s sides and avoiding rousing Tony by accident. The omega turned his head to look up at the alpha and smiled tiredly.</p>
<p>“You should go to sleep. Tony too, he can’t sleep on you all night,” Harley murmured.</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Peter mumbled with a sigh. “What ‘bout you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“Sleeeeep.”</p>
<p>Harley laughed softly at his friend’s response.</p>
<p>“I can crash in a guest room,” the alpha told him.</p>
<p>“No, s’eep with me,” Peter demanded sleepily. He carefully started to shift, moving his arms to grasp Tony’s little legs. He moved off of Harley so Tony was still sleeping against his back in some kind of piggy back carry. “Go to my room.”</p>
<p>“Bossy.” But Harley got up and turned off of the tv before heading to Peter’s room. He stripped off his jeans before crawling into the nest he found on the bed, immediately surrounded by the brunet’s familiar scent.</p>
<p>Peter came in a few moments later, leaving his door cracked in case his pup needed him. He yawned and crawled into the nest, laying on top of Harley once more and cuddling into his warmth. He purred loudly when strong arms wrapped around him and he tried, impossibly, to curl into Harley’s body.</p>
<p>“Wish you’d just ask me out already,” the brunet muttered into his neck, breathing in his scent.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You wanna go out with me, Petey?”</p>
<p>“Mmhm.”</p>
<p>“Okay, darlin’. I’ll take you to dinner tomorrow. Get Steve and Nat to babysit,” Harley told him as he closed his eyes and settled in. “I’ll blow yer mind with this courtship.”</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it, Peaches,” Peter purred, a pleased smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meant to post this two days ago but there was no internet so it's here now! Hope you guys enjoy soft boy Tony Stark and his little love for all things cute. And enjoy tired Peter Parker who ain't afraid to get his man!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>